


Trollop, thy name is Rosie

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Rosie & Bill can't keep their mind on the wedding. Tanya finally figures it out





	Trollop, thy name is Rosie

Rosie told herself not to turn around. Bill had been shuffled all the way across the chapel by other wedding guests after trying not to sit near her and now he was right behind her. She felt movement by her foot and glanced down. Another few nudges and she nudged him back. He was trying to get her attention but they shouldn’t be doing it front of everyone like this. Not that she could resist after the close encounter they had just had. They were both still exhilarated from those sparring moments and that unexpected snog in the vestry. She wouldn’t mind a repeat performance in a lot more detail. She had plans to sneak into the confession box with him later for a little game. Was that too sacrilegious? She was sure he’d be up for it. They continued playing footsie under the chairs until Tanya ostentatiously made an entrance, crossing herself so elaborately and in completely the wrong way. Rosie rolled her eyes.

Tanya sat and made herself comfortable to Rosie’s left. Rosie felt Bill nudge her foot once more and kicked him as hard as she could without making it too obvious. A crashing sound alerted her to turn around and see him sprawled all over the next seats. Tanya frowned, twisting over her chair.

‘What are you doing?’ she hissed. Rosie turned around and tried not to smile.

‘Just…lost my balance’ he replied, blushing with embarrassment.

Tanya tutted and turned around, catching sight of the smirk on her friends face. She raised her eyebrows. Rosie glared at her.

‘What?’ She asked defensively.

It took Tanya a few more seconds to realise. She looked behind her and then to her right. She observed both people studiously avoiding each other’s gaze which confirmed it. She squealed.

‘Shut up!’ Hissed Rosie. The wedding was about to start.

Tanya tugged on Rosie’s collar and pitched her forward.

‘Tell me everything now you trollop or there’ll be no rum for you at the reception!’

‘Hem hem.’

They looked up to see the priest look disapprovingly in their direction. Rosie wrested Tanya’s hand off of her and they sat back, acting the picture of innocence. It didn’t last long, especially when Donna and Sophie’s shock announcement came and Harry’s even more shocking confession. Tanya quietly crowed over her victory and practically shoved Rosie off her chair in demanding she owe her £10.

‘Fine.’ Rosie ungraciously handed her a note. Tanya stuffed it delicately down her dress. Rosie guessed it was a Wonderbra moment. At least she was wearing underwear in the chapel. That was a start.

‘How are your tits holding up?’

Tanya checked.

‘Pretty good actually.’

A chuckle from behind them told them that Bill was listening in. And that all three of them were missing events that would be forever lodged in their memories. They focussed back to the wedding and not a moment too soon.


End file.
